In Reality
by Jen-Inks
Summary: AU: So what if twilight was real-the Cullen’s existed? The last book about their lives has published-how do they handle the media frenzy? Join me as we experience the crazy fans, weird gifts etc. Truly, Obsessive Cullen Disorders everywhere lol r
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey I was just sat here thinking about how the Cullens would deal with everyone knowing everything about them. Thus, let me introduce you to the Celebrity Cullens. Are vampires ready to be thrust into the limelight, are you? Microphone and microscope ready?**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie can have Twilight, this baby is mine muaahaha :-)**_

_**Observer POV:**_

"Edward, could you bite me please?" Screams an ordinary girl, pulling Bella and Nessie closer to him, his response is a sharp but quiet

"No!"

"Oh...well you are nothing like your character" She tells the vampire.

Outraged in a typical Edwardesque way "I have never wanted to bite Bella except the first time, I did it once and I don't intend on doing it again".

Reporter shoving a microphone in his face "So you do admit you are a danger to people, more so to the vulnerable ones who are susceptible to your charm?"

She appears arrogant on the subject of her immunity to his forcible powers. Tilting his head down slightly so he can look into her eyes, that crooked smile spans across his face "No more questions" The tone he uses is soft and gentle, she is dazzled, left completely dumfounded at the side of his Volvo.

Flashes of light ignite all around them, from an unseen place a huge man appears "Why don't you leave this family alone and just take a chill pill" Though his voice is control, it is peppered with anger and irritation as he shakes a little.

"Jake!" Bella calls in reproachful tone, you get the feeling she is embarrassed, but it does not show. Her transformation has taken away the signs. In her arms little, well you can't really say little when she is quite so big Renesmee smiles at her friend, patting his shoulder. With another threatening look received the media step back, giving the Cullen's space, in the same swift second they are gone, an engine can be heard as they go speeding off into the distance.

_**Bella's POV:**_

"What a complete bunch of jerks" Jacob adds, "Did you see how close they were getting to Nessie?" "I have a good mind to go back there and punch them, especially that creepy one; his tight upper lip would be sweet spot".

Renesmee looks at him, her face takes on a strange expression 'Violence is never the answer' She mimics his earlier tone, when he explained to her that grievous bodily harm was an offence and grandpa Charlie would have to arrest her for. Edward and I laugh at how Nessie turns the tables.

"Haha, it is great that this is all so funny to you, you are meant to be her parents you are meant to protect her!"

I was fuming "We are doing the best we can!" "Edward made a mistake, he didn't mean to cause a problem, we all love Renesmee and she knows we love her!" His face was not quite apologetic but it was thawed. I looked at Edward who seemed okay but I could tell he was hurt, reaching over I stroked his arm reassuringly, sometimes words didn't seem right or they weren't enough.

_**A/N: Please review I've got pleny more to come, we are just getting started. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Who would have thought? After the exposure to the entire world, the Cullen's are finding life in the public gaze tenuous**_

_**Disclaimer: Some people are so lucky *sigh* SM**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

Alice bounded over to me linking our arms, "Alice what are you doing?" Wasn't I harassed enough by the paparazzi today, without her adding to the circus?

"Come on Bella, you have to see this" She had progressed to full on vampire strength to tow me, I considered fighting but she had the advantage of knowing what I would do next.

When we reached the computer desk, she literally pushed me into the chair, pointing frantically "Look, you are on the Vogue website, you've been voted best dressed celeb!" This muddled outburst was followed by a shriek.

"Are you kidding me?" My eyes scanned the screen purposefully, "When was this taken?" I thought about this. Renesmee rushed to my side, I scooped her up onto my lap, Edward was there too.

"This wi utterly ridiculous, first of all I'm not even a celebrity, secondly this picture-"

Edward interrupted "Wasn't this the same day we went to the reservation last week?" We all turned to him shocked.

"But it can't be, we took extra care to make sure we weren't being followed..." My sentence trailed off, as I was overwhelmed with bewilderment.

"I'm afraid you may be right" I looked up in time to catch the end of the sentence spoken by Edward; it seems he was having one of his unspoken conversations, but with who? His eyes were careful as he looked at me "Carlisle suggested that...one of us could have been o behind the lens" Another jolt of electricity soared through me.

"You-y—you think... someone here betrayed us?" He looked at me sadly.

"No, no-one here Bella, what I meant was one of our kind, it would explain why we never heard or saw them" Understanding dawned on me, as the faces around caught up.

"You really think one of us would have the discipline and resistance to do such a job?" Jasper's query startled me "Why not?" Edward answered, "We are capable of resistance, and our diet does not consist of the most potent blood".

He was right; Renesmee patted my face, showing me confusion over our day out with the wolves last week. "It was a good day," I told her, doing my best not to lose it. "Jake can you please take Renesmee for a walk".

Jacob was on the ball "Think your hunting skills have improved?" Renesmee looked at him angrily and marched out the door, he was hot on her heels.

We waited until their movements had faded away, "Why couldn't we smell them?" My question was directed at my husband.

"We think that because the wolves were there they blocked their odour, and because we were focused on the wolves not smelling good, they could have stayed at a distance and we would be no wiser. Or their scent was compatible with our surroundings so they blended in".

All I possessed was the ability to stare stationary at Edward's feet. He came forward to hug me, drawing my arms around his body.

"We have a problem," Rose stated as if for confirmation, I tensed again.

"You don't say Rose" Emmett added sarcastically, she smacked his arm. He shrunk back rubbing his arm. I looked to Alice, the only one who hadn't commented throughout this whole revelation.

"Alice what do you think?" I probed for reassurance, her pixie face turned irritated.

"If it wasn't for the stupid wolves, I could have warned you, and what if it's something worse next time and I can't see anything" Her voice was hollow and defeated.

"Alice, you can't talk about the wolves like that, they have stood by us, and if it weren't for them we would have lost so much!" She frowned at me defiantly.

_**A/N: So how am I doing, r+r please :-) **_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Jenayah**_


End file.
